


This is what dreams are made of

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean falls in love with sassy reader, F/M, Jealous Dean, Kinky Shit, Not really a plot based on the show, Oh by the way Sam is in this ;), Oral, Pregnancy, Reader is Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, nothing more than smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: You and Dean Winchester meet one day and your life absolutely changes, for the better ;)





	1. Chapter 1

'what am I even doing with my life?' you thought to yourself, you were currently in a short, small, tight black dress and your were feeling more insecure than you ever have.  
'Y/n, you got this, all you have to do is go in there, have fun, maybe meet someone and all that jazz.'  
Or so you thought  
You walk to the strip down the street from your house with fake confidence and enter, heading straight to the bar.  
You create small talk with the bar tender when you all of a sudden smell cheap liquor, gas and... Cologne?  
You turn around to see who it is and you lay your eyes on a literal Greek god.  
He turns around and you both make eye contact, he smirks and winks at you, you smile back trying a sexy wave and it works.  
"Hello darling, what's your name?"  
You blush because oh god he's adorable  
"Y/N"  
"Well that's a pretty name, I'm Dean"  
"I always thought it was, nice to meet you Dean" you smirk  
He chuckles "nice to meet you too y/n."  
"I know, it's nice to meet me" you say with a laugh  
"Well aren't you a sassy lil darling?" He moves close to your ear "you ought to be careful with a sassy attitude, somebody might give you a spanking" he whispers  
You're screwed, utterly and completely screwed.  
You hope in more ways than one.  
"Well what if I wanna be spanked? What if I'm a bad bad girl?" You smirk  
He moves closer to your ear and tells you "we'll just have to see about that, Missy" he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer.  
You squeak because the arm around your waist took you by surprise but once you realize that it's his arm then your squeak turns into a mewl.  
"Well aren't you egear?" He picks you up so you're sitting on his lap  
You shift around trying to "adjust" when he lets out a groan  
You smirk and whisper to him "I think you're like me then"  
Before you realize it, your lips and on his and you are making out with him.  
"You wanna get outta here or you want a mess on that little dress of yours?" He purrs, voice dripping with lust.  
You moan in reply and hop down off of him, you pay the bar tender and sway out of the bar.  
You turn around to see Dean staring at you and you mouth to him "coming?" And you see him sprint out of his chair after you.  
You sway up the street towards your house and he runs after you, catching you in his arms and kissing the air out of you.  
He's perfect.  
He lets go of you when you arrive to your house and you unlock the door.  
"Welcome to my house, hungry?"  
"I'm starving actually." He smirks and goes to kiss you again.  
'Wait, did he just..?' you think, finally understanding the joke.  
You're making out with him until you're upstairs in your room, Dean on the bottom and you on the top.  
You grind down on him and that earns you a moan from him.  
You kiss his neck and take off his shirt and kiss down his chest, taking your sweet time.  
"Y/n, god- I need you to hurry up" Dean says hoarsley  
"patience" you says, smirking but hurrying up anyways.  
When you finally reach his pants waistband you kiss the buldge sticking out, making him inhale sharply  
You take off his pants and boxers and look him in the eye  
Now, to say he was big was an understatement, he was huge and thick, already leaking pre-come.  
You give his head a little kitten lick and swirl your tounge around the slit.  
He's not gonna last long if you keep doing that he thinks to himself  
You finally lick his shaft and put him in your mouth, bobbing up and down.  
"Y-y/n I'm- Fuck!- oh god- I'm close"  
You moan around him and that seems to set him off, he comes in your mouth and you swallow every drop of it.  
"Y/n, I gotta taste you"  
You half laugh half moan at his eagerness but don't say no.  
"Come here and get some then"  
He moves and pins you down, kissing you hard not caring about the taste of him on you.  
He moves quickly and takes off your dress and stares at you, smirking.  
"Dean, please, I'm soaking wet for you" you moan, knowing that will get him going.  
It works.  
He moves down and places his head in-between your legs and kisses the inside of your thighs, leaving bright red marks.  
He takes his teeth and drags down your lace panties, admiring you.  
He looks up at you and you're panting, waiting for him to hurry up.  
He licks one strip up you and moans at your taste.  
He latches onto your clit and moans, making it vibrate.  
You moan loudly and he takes two fingers and fucks you, hard.  
He starts doing a motion that hits your g-spot everytime and you're coming in seconds, tightening around his fingers.  
He takes his finger out of you and licks then clean, moaning at the taste.  
He moves and adjusts himself to fuck you relentlessly and moves with one thrust.  
He gives you about thirty seconds to adjust to his size until you're telling him to move.  
He moves quickly but with emotion that has you screaming his name.  
You're tightening up around him and both of you are just moaning messes.  
He comes first, curses spilling from his mouth and you come right after, leaving you a trembling mess.  
You both catch your breath and he pulls out and you clean up.  
'Oh wait a second, SHIT, we didn't use protection! Oh well, I have a feeling he'll be sticking around' you think to yourself, you turn to kiss him but he's fast asleep, curled up into you.  
You end up nodding off in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the reader decide on what to do all day

You wake up to Dean still curled into you, both of you naked and oily.  
'God, I hope he sticks around' you think to yourself  
You shuffle around to get up to put clothes on  
You decide to just wear a simple white v-neck, white lace bra, Adidas pants, white lace panties with some white ankle socks.  
You start humming quietly as you gather up your clothes from the night before when you realize that you're panties aren't there  
'What the hell, where are they?' you think as you continue looking around  
"Looking for these, darling?" Dean says  
You nearly jump out of your skin, squealing like a 12 year old.  
He laughs as you say yes meekly  
"Well, I'm keeping them anyways" he says.  
"Why?" You say, confused.  
"Because they smell like you" he says with a smirk.  
You definitely don't blush at that, nope, not at all.  
"You're blushing" Dean says in a sing-song voice.  
"Oh hahaha" you say sarcastically as you put your clothes into a hamper filled with more of your clothes.  
Dean gets up and wanders around, looking in your closet.   
"Damn! You got a lot of clothes!" Dean says, surprised.  
"No shit Sherlock, I like clothes" you chuckle out.  
"Wouldn't have guessed" he says dryly.  
He carefully closes your closet and looks in your drawers as you sit on the bed and watch him go through your stuff like a kitten, curiously.  
He reaches for your drawer labeled 'box of fun things' and you laugh  
He looks at you oddly, as to ask 'what's so funny?'   
"That's some pretty explit items in that drawer, mister." You say, still laughing.  
He opens up the drawer and sees your sex toys muttering "kinky" as he looks through it.  
He picks up your Hitachi first then your dildo and looks through your vibrators. He picks up a thong and looks at you confused.  
"Why is this in your "box of fun things"" he asks, using finger quotes.  
You scoot closer to him and look at what he's picked up.  
"Oh, those are my vibrating panties" you say as you turn them on.  
"Damn, that's kinky" he says with a surprised tone.  
"I know right? I tend to be a pretty kinky person, this is only my box next to my bed. My swing and whips are in that bottom drawer over there" you say as you point across your room.  
"Fuck, that's hot" he says, almost groaning  
You smirk and say "I know, I love feeling like I belong to someone once and a while."   
He gets up and goes to look in that drawer, buldge sticking out slightly.  
When he opens up the drawer he groans, looking at all of your whips and looking at your swing.  
"Curious?" You ask, smirking.  
"More like turned on, holy shit you're a freak" he says, voice hoarse.  
"Proud to be one too" you say, smiling.  
"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"   
'Does that mean he'll be sticking around....?' you think.  
"If you're up to it." You say mischievously.  
He's more than up to it.  
He shuts your drawer and goes over to you, kissing you and immediately pinning you down, sending heat straight to your core.  
He begins to kiss your jaw with hungry lust.  
"D-dean" you moan  
"Fuck, I need to see one of these inside of you" he says, voice dripping with lust.  
You moan at that and he reaches and grabs one of your vibratiors, not caring which one.  
Of course, he grabs your strongest one.  
He practically rips off your shirt, taking off your lace bra quickly, tossing them aside.  
He kisses down your collar bone and onto your breasts.  
He kisses them, licking your sensitive buds making you cry out in pleasure.  
"Dean, please hurry"   
He does.  
He takes off your pants and panties and turns on the vibratior.  
"Damn, this is strong" he says.  
"I know, it's my strongest one." You say, almost moaning.  
"Fuck" he moans.   
He take just the tip of the toy and rubs it across your clit, making you moan out in pleasure.  
He then takes it off of your clit and puts it inside of you, making moans spill out of your mouth.  
He then moves down to where he's face to face with your dripping pussy and he latches onto your clit, laving at it hard.  
It doesn't take long for you to come while screaming his name so loud you swore the whole world heard you.   
He takes out the piece of plastic and takes off his pants record fast.  
He lays by you, lining himself up with you and thrusts into fast making both of you moan.   
"Y/n, fuck you're so hot"  
You moan to that in reply.  
It doesn't take much for you to reach your climax with him pounding into your already sensitive g-spot.  
He spills into you, moaning your name as he thrusts into you once again.   
You both catch your breath and he pulls out and you both just lay in each others arms, falling asleep chest to chest with his arms wrapped around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a one shot but *shrugs* I guess short chapters will do!


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean admits that he's planning on staying for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!!!! but enjoy you kinky kiddos.

*few days later* 

Dean is still over, his brother Sam dropped off clothes and he isn't leaving for a while. 

You couldn't be happier. 

You jump out of thought when you hear a muffled groan next to you.

Dean's asleep and he just groaned, you hope he isn't having a bad dream. 

he seems red, and he's sweating. 

oh wait... it's not a bad dream.

You smirk to yourself and immediately feel a rush to your core.

You toss and turn, trying to "accidentally" wake him up.

After five minutes it works, you fake sleep and you hear him wake up and spoon you, his erection hard against your thigh. 

You move again and hear another groan.

you "wake up" and stretch widely, rolling your hips. 

"Fuck, baby girl. Look what you've done" Dean says the arousal clear in his voice. 

"I know, I heard you. Did you have a dream about me baby?" You ask, innocently.

"I did, fuck, you're so hot" 

"What was it about?"

"You had wanted to try something that we haven't done before and it was hot as hell" he says, basically dry humping you now.

"What was it?" You ask, smirking.

"The sex swing"

oh hell yeah.

You swing your leg over his body and straddle him, rolling your hips and trying to get friction. 

"Yes, oh my God, please yes." You say, panting. 

You get up immediately and go get it.

He knows how to hang it, you own it but you've never used it before.

You're in for a treat... 

He lifts you into the swing and drops to his knees. 

you can feel him on you bare, open, dripping pussy. 

He takes a broad lick up your folds and you can't help but moan. 

he starts eating you furiously, like, last meal eating. 

You get to orgasm quickly.

But he doesn't stop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE GIMME SEX STUFF TO WRITE ABOUT


	4. Chapter 4

*about two months later*   
"Why don't you just move in already?" Sam asks Dean.   
"Because.... because I said so" Dean says, not needing a reason other than you.   
*readers POV*   
oh dear God.   
holy   
oh my   
dear God   
You're sitting in the bathroom with the door locked with a stick in your fingers that is telling you that you're pregnant with Dean Winchester's child.   
you're crying now.   
you hear the door shut and go to meet Dean in the room because he deserves to know.   
"Baby? Where are you?" He yells in the living room.   
"in the room" you say, your voice breaking.   
He walks in "babe is everything oka- what's wrong?" He asks as soon as he sees you crying.   
You get up to hug him and you just say it.   
"Dean, I'm pregnant with your child" you say, afraid of his response.   
"What?" He says, tears in his eyes.   
"I'm pregnant with your child Dean, you're gonna be a dad" you say, crying.   
He hugs you tightly and kisses you.   
"This is the best day of my whole fucking life" he says, trying not to cry like a baby.   
He's happy about it.   
he's happy about it!   
You start crying even more and kiss him like you're never gonna see him again.   
"How far along are you?" He asks.   
good question.   
"Um, I'd say about... Four months? Three and a half? Somewhere around there." You say, thinking back to the first night you two met.   
He drops to his knees and lifts up your shirt and just puts his forehead there, crying because he's so greatful.   
You actually can see a bump forming.   
"We need to plan a doctors visit immediately" he says.  
You agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this!! It's my first reader interactive fanfic and my first spn fanfic as well!! Please let me know what you thought down in the comments below!!


End file.
